


Everybody wants a pretty neko, but only the lucky ones fall in love

by Katgotyourtongue



Category: Gintama
Genre: ?? Gintoki, Alternate Universe - Hybrid, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempted Sexual Assault, Big Dick Gintoki, Bottom Hijikata Toshirou, But it's hybrid-verse, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Gentle Sex, GinHiji - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Hijikata, Large Cock, Links to art in final chapter, M/M, Neko Hijikata, Oops a little omegaverse-esque dynamics slipped in, Protective Sakata Gintoki, Size Kink, Top Gintoki, not by Gintoki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katgotyourtongue/pseuds/Katgotyourtongue
Summary: “Gintoki’s eyes shifted to the hybrid who looked at the ground in resignation, half hidden by the man in front. His eyes were hidden by dark hair, and his ears and tail were drooping down. Gintoki felt his anger rise at how hopeless the neko looked.“Nothing? If you’re done wasting my time, I have to discipline this thing,” the man said as he started to turn around, tugging on the collar again.The neko mewled in pain.And Gintoki growled.”------Gintoki x Neko Hijikata AUGintoki saves a dark haired cat hybrid from cruel hands and gives him a place to call home.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 81
Kudos: 198





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! 
> 
> Welcome to Halloween self-indulgent fic no.1! This Halloween fic was supposed to be a Vampire Gintoki x Omega werewolf Hijikata, but unfortunately I haven’t finished that, so I decided to release my neko Hijikata fic instead! I’ll still complete Vamp x Werewolf, but that will come a lot later. 
> 
> This was supposed to be a quick, cute 2k word fic, but it turned into an 8k word fic because I have no self control. Don’t worry about this being a multi-chap, I have finished writing this fic so updates will come in pretty frequently as I edit and post. :)
> 
> Hijikata acts quite OOC for now, because of his background in this AU, but you'll see hints of his personality in the coming chapters. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

* * *

“Ahh, that was good ramen Ikumatsu-san, really the best. I have to go now, put this on my tab!” Gintoki stood up, petting his satisfied belly, and calculated the distance between himself and the door. 

If he caught her off-guard, he might be able to make a run for it out the door just before Ikumatsu rounded the corner with her ladle, ready to chase him down. 

“Hmm? You haven’t cleared any of your tabs,” Ikumatsu said, looking at him calmly with one hand on her hip and holding the steaming hot ladle in the other. The blonde feline ears that sat on top of her head twitched, fully focused on him. Gintoki eyed her warily. 

What if she decided to launch the ladle at him instead? Hybrids had insane abilities, no amount of running could save him from that. The word **FATALITY** flashed in his head. 

What the fuck is this? A Mortal Kombat game? He really needed to stop Kagura from playing such violent video games in his house. The kid was already terrifying enough and Gintoki did not need the girl getting any creative ideas. 

Ikumatsu started tapping her foot and looked at him with raised eyebrows, “So? I need you to clear your tab today. Or else.” 

“Ahaha,” he chuckled nervously, “You see, Gin-san is uh-Gin-san has been having some financial problems lately. You know how hard it is to run a business...”

The door to the ramen shop opened and Gintoki sighed in relief as he saw Ikumatsu’s pupils dilate just the slightest bit, and her shoulders relaxed. His saviour was here. 

He opened his arms wide. “Zura! My dear old friend. I missed you, my brother in arms, my best friend!”

Katsura’s eyes welled up in tears, “It’s not Zura, it’s Katsura. Gintoki! I always knew you cared-” 

Gintoki clapped the other man on the back, interrupting him, “Thank you for the treat, Zura! Ikumatsu-san, my friend here will take care of all my tabs, past, present and future. Isn’t that right, my best friend in the entire universe?”

Katsura looked at him with sparkles in his eyes, lost in the joy of Gintoki finally calling him his best friend, probably thinking about how he was going to rub it in Takasugi’s face. 

Right. It was now or never. 

Gintoki pushed Katsura towards Ikumatsu and made a run for the door. 

“Gintoki, wait-we haven’t exchanged bff bracelets!”

“Oi, pay your own tab!”

Just before Gintoki stepped out the door, he turned back, “I’m just doing my duty as a good friend to leave you lovebirds alone. Ikumatsu-san, consider this my payment.” 

Then he winked and slipped out the door, barely escaping the ugly friendship bracelet that was launched his way. Nobody ever knew what Katsura made his friendship bracelets out of. Takasugi had ended up with a rash after wearing one of those abominations, and Gintoki did not want to be the next victim.

He chuckled to himself as he walked back in the dark. It had been a year since Katsura and Ikumatsu met, and the two were still dancing around each other. 

Ikumatsu had been the target of some unsavoury characters who still believed that hybrids were meant to serve humans. 

That was how Katsura had found her, being harassed by some drunk customers, and had stepped in. Since then, the two became friends, even though Katsura clearly felt more for the widowed hybrid woman. 

Looking at how her pupils dilated and how her entire posture relaxed once Katsura entered, Gintoki was almost sure that Katsura’s feelings were not one-sided, despite what the other man seemed to believe. 

Well, maybe not now, but he hoped the two could eventually sort out their feelings. 

Gintoki sighed, he was thankful that the laws had changed over the years to give hybrids more rights. Unfortunately, it had only happened recently, and there were many who still subscribed to the old sentiment where hybrids existed solely to serve humans. 

Until that changed, the streets were unsafe for hybrids to wander around alone. Even Ikumatsu let Katsura walk her back home on particularly bad nights. 

Those people were probably just afraid. Afraid that hybrids, with their heightened abilities and wild instinct, could one day turn on them. 

Gintoki scoffed at the thought as he turned into an alley, most hybrids were pretty much harmless, a mix with a domesticated house cat or bunny at the most. There were very few hybrids of the large, predatory species. 

Wolves, leopards, tigers, bears...all those classified as predatorial wild hybrids were massacred many years ago, out of nothing but fear. 

Gintoki’s hands clenched. 

Even with all that bloodshed in the past, people still found the need to put a metaphorical leash on the remaining hybrids, and cases of abuse were still rampant in households with hybrids. 

He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a whimper. Then a slap and a thud. 

Gintoki rushed around the corner, to see a large man standing over a whimpering hybrid laying curled up on the floor. The hybrid had a black collar and a leash on. 

What the fuck? Weren’t leashes no longer accepted as humane accessories for hybrids?

The man pulled on the leash and to Gintoki’s surprise, the hybrid resisted. 

The man growled, “Fucking expensive bitch...you should be getting on your knees to thank me for buying you instead of leaving you in that shithole! Keep this up and I’ll sell you off to Yoshiwara.”

Gintoki watched the hybrid’s posture stiffen at the threat, then slump in resignation. The man gave a harsh tug and the hybrid scrambled to his feet, struggling to keep up with the man’s painful tugs. 

Gintoki clenched his jaws. He couldn’t stand the dehumanising sight any longer. So he pulled out his phone and aimed it at the man.

“Ah! That’s a perfect shot!”

The man stopped and turned around, clearly not expecting anyone else to be wandering the streets so late. The hybrid froze, his feline ears on alert. 

“Who are you?” 

“Oh oops, this is awkward,” Gintoki scratched his head, “Well, I just thought I could sell these photos to the police, y’know? Do you think they would give me some money for turning in a filthy thing like you?” 

The hybrid turned to look at him in shock. His ears and tail perked up slightly in interest. Gintoki was stunned by the deep blue eyes that stared at him. A male neko, huh? Looked a little younger, but almost around his age? 

Male nekos were rare breeds, described as elegant and beautiful, yet feisty. They were popular back in the day when hybrids were sold legally, and were still a popular choice at Yoshiwara, the infamous red-light district. 

This hybrid was probably abandoned and picked up by illegal hybrid traders. Now that laws were in place, selling and purchasing of hybrids just went underground, thriving through illegal operations instead. 

The man must have paid a lot of money for a male neko. 

“Mind your own business, boy. How much do you want? Or should I write a blank cheque?” 

Oh, the man was one of _those_ people. The ones who had a lot of numbers in their bank accounts and thought they could get away with everything. 

Gintoki’s eyes shifted to the hybrid, who looked at the ground in resignation. His face was covered with dark hair, ears and tail drooping down. 

Gintoki felt his anger rise at how hopeless the neko looked. 

“Nothing? If you’re done wasting my time, I have to discipline this thing,” the man said as he started to turn around, tugging on the collar again. 

The neko mewled in pain. 

And Gintoki _growled_. 

He ran forwards and grabbed the hand that was holding on to the leash. 

“You-!”

“Let him go. I’ll buy him off you,” Gintoki mumbled, staring at his hand that was gripping the other man’s wrist. 

“How dare you?! What makes you think-”

Gintoki tightened his grip and heard the man squeak in pain. 

“L-let go. Who do you think you’re messing with?!”

Gintoki finally lifted his eyes to look directly into the other man’s eyes, and the man felt his heart grip in fear at the feral gaze. 

“W-what are you offering as p-payment? I paid a lot of money for this thing!” 

“Your life.” 

Silence. 

Gintoki continued, “Take it or leave it. I’m flexible either way. Unless you don’t think your life is worth more than what you paid?” 

“Y-you’ll pay for this!”

“Put it on my tab.”

Instead of waiting for the man to let go of the leash, Gintoki turned towards the stunned neko and snapped the collar off with his bare hands. He took in the red marks on his neck where the collar had been, and the neko covered his bare neck in shame. 

Gintoki softened his gaze, not wanting to scare the hybrid and gently took his hand as he led him away. 

As a last jab, he turned back to the pissed off man, who seemed to be trembling on the spot and smirked, flashing his elongated canines, “Ah, just so you know, I never pay my tabs.” 

* * *

Gintoki approached his house with the neko in tow. The lights were on, that meant Kagura was home. Maybe the hybrid would be more comfortable with a child in the house?

Though the neko already seemed comfortable with him, looking at how tightly he held his hand and followed him without complaint. Was he really that timid? He remembered seeing fiery defiance in the hybrid’s eyes for a moment, he wanted to see that again.

“Gin-chan! Why are you back so late, okaa-san didn’t raise-oh!”

Kagura paused as she spotted the hybrid timidly shift behind Gintoki and tilted her head curiously. 

“Ah, Kagura. Sorry, this happened, and then that happened and now we have another guest from today. He’s-err-what’s your name? I’m Gintoki.”

“...Hijikata. Hijikata Toushirou.” 

“Right. Kagura-chan, can you get him some food? I’ll go prepare the bath.” 

“We don’t have food.”

“What? Did you eat everything again?!” 

“It’s your fault for coming home late!” 

Gintoki took a breath, now was not the time, “Just get him something to drink then. I’ll figure something out later.” 

“Fine.”

Gintoki led Hijikata to the sofa as Kagura went to the kitchen. 

“I’m going to run the bath, you just make yourself at home, okay?”

Hijikata nodded and Gintoki left, noticing that the hybrid’s restless ears turned towards him as he walked away. How cute. 

Kagura approached the hybrid and passed him some strawberry milk. Toushirou took a sip of it and frowned. He preferred unflavoured milk, but he wasn’t in a position to criticise. He didn’t want to upset anyone.

Kagura sat next to him and looked at him curiously, “So, what’s your story?”

Toushirou raised his eyebrows in question.

The girl continued, “Well everyone who ends up here always has a story. I ran away from my stupid dad to look for my stupid brother who ran away. Shinpachi, the other guy who has nothing to do, wants to become stronger to protect his dojo, and nobody knows what Gin-chan’s story is. What’s yours?”

Toushirou looked at her. He wasn’t sure if he should tell a child about how he was thrown to the streets after his previous human got bored of him. 

That was before the hybrid rights laws kicked in, so at the time, as an abandoned hybrid, Toushirou wandered the streets, unable to find a job or even a place to stay as he had no right to sign off on anything. 

Then he got drugged and picked up by illegal hybrid traders to be sold off, and had resigned himself to fate until Gintoki turned up and snatched him away. 

Instead of dumping his life story on the innocent girl, he just said, “Gintoki saved me, and I am grateful.”

“Mm, Gin-chan does that a lot.” 

His feline tail swished nervously behind him, unsure how to continue the conversation.

Thankfully, the girl was a natural chatterbox. She sidled up closer to him, “Hey, your ears look soft, can I pet them?” 

He stiffened.

“Oi Kagura! You can’t just ask a hybrid something like that. That’s rude.” 

Gintoki walked back into the room and Toushirou felt himself relax.

“It’s okay. You can. If you want.” He tilted his head towards the girl, slightly unwilling. He knew how sensitive his ears were and was hesitant to let someone he didn’t trust yet touch them, but he didn’t want to get kicked out. 

Not again. 

“Don’t do that,” Gintoki snapped. 

Toushirou lifted his head up, heart speeding up. Did he do something wrong? 

Gintoki noticed the fear in his eyes and softened his tone, “Sorry. I meant you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, okay? Not anymore.” 

Oh. 

“Sorry Toshi,” Kagura added shyly. 

He couldn’t remember the last time someone apologised to him. Why was she already so familiar with him anyway?

Gintoki sighed, “Anyway, Hijijkata-kun, you can go and take a bath. Bathroom is over there. I’ve left some clothes out for you,” he paused, pointing to the only room in the house, “You can sleep in that room later. I’ll set out the futon.”

Toushirou nodded gratefully. He couldn’t wait to get rid of the filthy clothes on him.

* * *

Toushirou felt refreshed after the bath. He pulled on the white yukata with blue swirls left in the bathroom, blushing when he noticed a small hole cut out at the back for his tail. 

Gintoki turned towards him when he walked into the room and Toushirou thought he saw the man’s pupils dilate when he caught sight of him. 

But it disappeared before Toushirou could even blink. 

“Hey. Thank you for the clothes, and the um-” he blushed, simply lifting up his tail and swishing it around to indicate what he meant.

Gintoki smiled. “Ah don’t worry about it. I have many different pieces of the same thing anyway. One for every day of the week!” 

Who wears the same thing every single day? What a bizarre thing to do. He moved to sit on the futon, tempted to knead the soft material like a cat. He was a house cat hybrid after all. Still, it was slightly embarrassing.

He subtly dug his nails into the futon, maybe once the lights were off it wouldn’t be so obvious to Gintoki. 

“Well, I’ll leave you to it then! Good night, see you tomorrow. Please don’t wake me up if you’re a morning person,” Gintoki said and stood up to leave. 

What? Wasn’t there only one room in this house? Where was Kagura sleeping anyway? He didn’t want the man to sleep on the sofa just because he was here. Not after saving him. 

Also, he didn’t know why, but he felt drawn to Gintoki since the moment the man showed up in the middle of the road. 

“Wait,” Toushirou said as he reached out to grab Gintoki’s hand. 

“You don’t have to leave…” he trailed off.

“I don’t have a spare futon.” 

Oh.

“I trust you.” 

Red eyes looked back at him. 

Toushirou gently pulled Gintoki back to the futon. Once they laid down, Gintoki turned over, facing the wall and ensuring that they had enough space between them. 

Toushirou’s ears laid flat on his head, he couldn’t help but be slightly disappointed at the distance. 

He curled up into a ball, tugging his tail close to himself. He faced Gintoki’s broad back and shifted ever so slightly towards the man, just a hair’s breadth closer, and shut his eyes.

As he fell asleep, he thought that even with the terrifying show of strength as the man snapped his metal collar without any effort, and the feral look in his eyes when he confronted the vile man, there was something about Gintoki that made him feel comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This satiates my need for vulnerable Hijikata. 
> 
> If you like spicy, sexy fics with confident Hijikata happily getting manhandled by Gintoki in inappropriate places, do check out my **Yakuza boss Gintoki x Officer Hijikata AU** :  
>   
>  **[Addicted (Oneshot - Complete)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305137)**
> 
> It's a hella spicy oneshot. ;)
> 
> As always, I'd love to know what you think!
> 
> \--------  
> For fic updates:
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: [@curiouskatxx](https://twitter.com/curiouskatxx?s=09)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [katgotyourtonguexx](https://katgotyourtonguexx.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for the support in the previous chapter! It really means a lot to me. <3  
> Hope you're ready for more neko Toshi!
> 
> *Please note that the 'attempted sexual assault' tag comes into play in the later half of this chapter. I've added a couple more chapter warnings for those who need it.
> 
> **Content warning: Speciesism (?) (discrimination against hybrid species), sexual assault by stranger (NO rape, but there’s unwanted touching and grabbing), degrading speech and insults.**

* * *

Toushirou spent the next two months living with Gintoki and Kagura, with Shinpachi coming over almost everyday. 

He had intended to leave as soon as he found another place to go, but he found himself pushing it off everytime the topic popped up in his mind. Even Otose-san, the landlord and owner of the snack bar below had started to lump him in with the Yorozuyas when introducing them to others. Toushirou would look away, knowing that he should correct the landlady, but chose to remain silent instead. 

He liked being considered part of the group. 

The hybrid also found out that Gintoki was actually the boss of the Yorozuya Gin-chan business, which according to Kagura, just meant that the man did nothing but lay around all day until they got hired for a job. 

That only made him feel even more guilty about imposing on the duo as they already struggled to pay the rent, and now they had an additional mouth to feed. So he made himself useful by working around the house and cooking every time there were enough ingredients. 

After all, the neko needed to prove that he was worth keeping around. 

Gintoki and Kagura, and sometimes Shinpachi when he stayed for dinner, always gobbled down his cooking and even fought each other for the last bite, and that filled Toushirou’s heart with pride. He would feel a warmth build up in his belly as Gintoki praised his cooking, the tell tale sign of a purr waiting to escape. 

Though every time Toushirou got the urge, he held himself back, for fear of interrupting the duo. His previous human had hated his purring, finding the rumbling noises an annoyance, and the neko had learnt to stifle his instinct overtime.

He also found out from Kagura that Gintoki’s favourite food was called Uji-Gintoki don, which was basically just white rice with a massive helping of sweet azuki beans on top. Since Gintoki actually had a job today, and Kagura was spending the day at Shinpachi’s, Toushirou decided to surprise the man with his favourite food for dinner. 

At least, that was his plan until he realised that they had run out of azuki. 

The neko stood in front of the counter, biting his lip. Should he head out to the store? But no one was home.

It’s not like he never left the house, but he had always gone with Gintoki or Kagura. Even if they didn’t say it, he knew that they always followed him to protect him. He wasn’t a child hiding behind his brother’s protection anymore, he knew how the world still treated hybrids.

Still, he really wanted to see Gintoki’s reaction to the food. Also, he was sure that one day Gintoki was going to get sick of him if he continued to be a burden, so if he wanted to prolong his stay, he needed to stop relying on them so much.

His heart clenched at the thought of leaving the Yorozuya household. The last time he had felt so safe was in his brother’s arms when he was a child. 

If he could extend his time here by even just one day...

Toushirou nodded to himself, deciding to head to the store alone.

He sighed, it would be so much easier if he could just recall his ears and tail to appear fully human, but that was a law that had yet to change. Even with the newly passed hybrid rights laws, hybrids were still required to display their characteristics so that they could be easily identified. Getting caught not doing so would only cause more problems for everyone involved.

Toushirou scoffed, that law was probably kept in place out of the lingering fear of hybrids, which made no sense since all the wild type hybrids were already massacred years ago, leaving only the domestic breeds behind. 

Of course, there was a loophole that hybrids sometimes exploited. The law only stated that they were not allowed to retract their traits, but never specified anything against wearing items of clothing that may cover up the characteristics. 

So with that, he wrapped his slender tail around his waist to hide it under his yukata, and hid his ears with a simple straw hat he found. 

Toushirou took one last look at himself in the mirror, satisfied with his disguise, and grabbed the money pouch that Gintoki had set aside for him as he left the house.

* * *

Toushirou stood in front of the condiments aisle at the grocery store, staring at a bottle with a red cap and a signature mascot stamped on it.

_Kewpie Mayonnaise._

The hybrid’s ears twitched under his hat. He knew he shouldn’t. He came here to buy azuki, and he had already grabbed a large pack of it. He clutched the packet of red beans closer to himself. 

But he really really _really_ missed the taste of mayonnaise. How long had it been since he had it? He had enough money to buy it. One bottle wouldn’t hurt, right? 

Toushirou reached out and grabbed it, accidentally letting out a soft purr in content as he held the precious bottle in his hands.

He made his payment, ignoring the odd look from the cashier, and left the store, excitedly walking back home. He couldn’t wait to get home and put it on all his food. He would cook for Gintoki and maybe even share the mayo? He felt his tail twitch in anticipation.

The neko was just about to turn the corner that led back to the Yorozuya house, when a heavy hand clamped down on his wrist and pulled him into an alley, slamming him against the wall. He dropped the bag with his groceries. 

“Heyheyhey, what do we have here? A filthy hybrid without a human?”

The neko stilled. How-? 

Then he felt his tail being roughly tugged. He let out a yelp in pain, that quietened to a soft whimper as the man kept a harsh grip on it.

Oh. Oh no. He forgot that his tail had a mind of its own. He had probably subconsciously unwound it from his waist and started swishing it around in excitement when he saw the mayo. 

“All these fucking hybrids crawling the streets just because the shitty laws passed. Disgusting vermin.”

Toushirou felt his heart race. He needed to get out of this situation. He felt the man pull his hat off, revealing the soft black ears that sat on his head.

Then he grabbed the sensitive ears, pulling it back. Toushirou felt his eyes water. It hurt. It hurt so much. Tears spilled down his cheeks.

“Oh? A male house cat? Fuck. Your kind is expensive at Yoshiwara,” the man grabbed his face and grinned, “prettiest I’ve ever seen. Must be my lucky day.”

No. Not one of those people. Hell no. 

“No. I have a human. He’s-” 

“He’s not here now is he? Left you all alone for me.” 

A hand snuck around his waist, “Do you think he’ll want you after this?” 

No. 

“If you end up on the streets again, I’ll take you in. Show you what hybrids are meant for.” 

No.

He grinded against the neko, “What do you think? Better than becoming a wh-” 

A light growl seeped into Toushirou’s voice, “G-get off!” 

The man slid one side of his yukata off, “Must be useless if he let his rare neko run around and spread its legs for just anyone. Promise I’ll give you a better time than that trash.”

Fuck no. 

Something in Toushirou snapped when the man insulted Gintoki. _His_ Gintoki.

Adrenaline rushed through him as his feline ears focused on the man in front of him. He felt his canine teeth extend and nails elongate into claws. He knew his pupils contracted into slits as his vision took on a laser focus. 

He shot his hand out and clawed blindly in front of him. 

“FUCK! THAT HURT! You little-”

In a sudden burst of strength, Toushirou kicked the man away and ran, thankful for his feline agility. He knew he looked crazy, but he just needed to be safe. 

The moment he left the alley, he turned the corner and slammed right into a solid figure, who held him by the shoulders to steady him. 

“Oi oi, this isn’t some romance anime where the heroine bumps into the hero. Are you...”

The figure trailed off as he took in the sight in front of him, and the hybrid felt arms tighten around him, pulling him close.

Toushirou sagged in relief as he gripped onto the man’s yukata and buried his face in the neck in front of him, breathing in the comforting scent. 

“Gintoki!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For something that is supposed to be a short, self-indulgent fic, I unfortunately created a rather complicated and problematic world lol. 
> 
> Anyway, I've scattered some info on this hybrid-verse and Hijikata's past so far, but this won't be explicitly explained in the fic, only hinted at because that is ultimately, not the focus of this mini fic. I've written up a 'tidbits' section to give you a better idea of this world and Hijikata's backstory which I will post at the end of this fic for anyone who's interested. ;) 
> 
> As always, I'd love to know what you think about this fic!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Gintoki had spent the whole day fixing a roof under the hot sun, and was looking forward to going home to the pretty hybrid at home. 

Over the months, he could see Hijikata slowly settle in and had even seen hints of his feisty personality. He saw it in the way the neko would smack his hands when he tried to sneak food before Kagura arrived or slip in the occasional snarky comment whenever Gintoki complained about the lack of sugar at home. He even caught tiny smirks that disappeared almost immediately when Kagura made fun of his silver -old man- hair. 

At night, he would feel soft hands hesitantly stroke his hair. Knowing that it was a feline impulse to groom another, and not wanting to embarrass the hybrid, he pretended that he was asleep, choosing to enjoy gentle hands running through his hair.

It had been a long time since he had been groomed. 

Gintoki smiled to himself, happy that Hijikata was starting to feel comfortable and was hoping to coax more of the feisty personality that he could tell was hidden underneath. He had seen glimpses of it — sparks of fire that burned in the depths of ocean blue eyes, constantly extinguished by the owner of said eyes.

Especially the day Gintoki gobbled down an entire strawberry cake and washed it down with a sugary sweet strawberry soda float. He was sure he saw the neko’s face twist in absolute disgust, face turning red from holding back his comments. Though his angrily twitching ears and tail gave him away. He smiled to himself, the house cat hybrid was really too cute. 

Gintoki sighed, he wished Hijikata would eventually grow to trust them enough. The neko buzzing about the house had become such a common sight for the yorozuya trio. Gintoki had even seen Hijikata brushing hair as the girl relaxed and chatted away while Shinpachi absently stroked his long tail. He’d even caught him sneaking extra portions onto Kagura’s plate during dinner. 

He didn’t think he could sleep without soft purrs filling his silent room anymore. 

Now that Kagura was out for the night, Hijikata had probably cooked dinner for just the two of them. Maybe they could even open the bottle of sake that he received in payment today? They were both adults anyway, and without a child at home they could indulge in some alcohol.

Not that Kagura’s presence ever stopped Gintoki from getting drunk when there was free alcohol, but from how protective Hijikata had gotten over her, constantly making sure she was well fed and the sharp glare he had given the poor neighbourhood kid who tried to ask Kagura out on a date, he figured the neko would not like that idea. 

Even though they were domesticated breeds compared to their wild counterparts, house cat hybrids were still predators, and a sharp eyed glare from a neko hybrid was enough to send anyone in their right mind shaking. 

If the kid got so scared of Hijikata, he would never make it past Gintoki. He scoffed as his own protective instincts flared up, the boy didn’t deserve Kagura. Who needed boys? Boys were all gross anyway. Yes yes, Kagura would be much better off without one. 

Gintoki was lost in thought, thinking about all the different ways to convince Kagura to never get married, expecting to go home to a nice warm dinner and some alone time with Hijikata. Maybe he could even persuade the neko to join him on his mission to chase away all the weaklings asking for their girl?

What he did not expect, was to run into said neko in the middle of the street looking completely terrified and dishevelled. 

His yukata had been pulled off roughly to one side. His eyes were slits, and his tail was fluffed out as he gripped onto Gintoki’s yukata. Gintoki knew that look very well. Someone had scared Hijikata so badly that he had gone feral. 

Then the neko seemed to recognise him and instantly relaxed, pupils dilating back to normal and tail wrapping around him. Gintoki pulled up his yukata, covering him up and wrapped his arms around Hijikata, pulling him close. He ignored the stares, and tucked the hybrid’s head under his chin, stroking his hair gently. 

He felt Hijikata slump into him. The neko had calmed down, realising that he was now safe.

“Hijikata-kun, can you walk? The house is just in front.”

He felt a nod against his shoulder. 

The relaxed neko pulled away, eyes clear and alert. 

“I...bought some things…but it dropped when...”

“Where did you leave it?” Gintoki asked in a measured tone. He was trying to keep himself calm. He knew his eyes were turning, but there were too many people around. 

Hijikata looked at him curiously, blue eyes searching his own. He could see the hybrid’s mind racing, but instead of questioning him, he simply pointed to the alley he ran out from. 

“Okay, go ahead. I’ll be right behind you.”

“No. Leave the things and come with me.”

“Hijikata.”

Blue eyes flared up, the hybrid looked like he wanted to argue, but decided against it. Hijikata looked tired as he nodded and turned around. 

“Just. Come back home,” the neko said, and started to walk back to the house.

Gintoki watched him leave, only taking his eyes away when he was convinced that Hijikata was close to the house.

Right. It was time to take care of whatever scared his hybrid so badly. 

He turned into the alley, pausing as he took in the sight. Gintoki let out a laugh, looked like Hijikata didn’t need him after all.

There was a man crawling on the ground, one arm grasping his belly. He was wheezing as he struggled to catch his breath from the pain. His face had three deep scratch marks, and he was coughing up blood.

Gintoki was impressed, pride welling up in his chest at the thought of Hijikata inflicting the injuries. He really needed to remind himself not to tease the neko too much.

He spotted the abandoned bag on the ground and picked it up. His heart clenched when he saw the giant packet of azuki, along with a bottle of...mayo? 

His blood boiled at the thought of Hijikata simply going out to get Gintoki’s favourite food and getting harassed. 

“...h-help..”

Gintoki turned back to look at the man and raised his eyebrow. 

“A hybrid did this. That little fucker s-seduced me then jumped me. That damn slu-”

The man didn’t get to complete his sentence as Gintoki let out a violent growl, lifting him up by the neck and slamming him against the wall. The man coughed out even more blood as he struggled against the hold, desperately trying to pry off the iron grip on his neck. 

“What did you say?”

The man’s eyes widened as Gintoki lifted his head up, his lips were pulled back in a growl, displaying thick elongated fangs, sharp enough to tear through flesh. Ears lined with thick silver-white fur appeared on top of his head, and a long thick, tail materialised in the background. All he could see was red, with black pupils thin as paper. 

“Ah, don’t think I heard you very well just now. But these ears are much better. Can you repeat that for me?”

“Wild type-. How. Ki-killed-” he choked as the grip tightened, thick claws piercing into his neck.

“Guess they didn’t get all of us.” 

“P-please. Sor-ry.”

Gintoki flung the man carelessly to the ground. The man coughed, trying to catch his breath as blood spilled from his lips.

“Get out of here.” 

“Yes yes! I will!” He tried to scramble up. Gintoki watched as the man pitifully stumbled his way past him.

“Oi,” Gintoki looked at him, tail swaying in the background, “I meant out of Kabukicho. Get out of this district. I don’t ever want to see your face here again.”

The man’s eyes widened. “W-what? You can’t do that! I’ll report you!” 

“Oh? Sure, go ahead. Say hi to Gorilla-san for me, will you?”

The man choked, “W-what?!” 

“Ah...oops. I guess gorilla hybrids were supposed to be dead too, yeah?”

“You...how many of you-”

Gintoki’s wild red eyes flashed as he let out a snarl, tail swaying heavily in the background. The man instantly stopped talking, cowering at the fear-inducing sight.

“Oi oi oi, are you really in a position to ask me things? You're alive now because that neko of mine stopped you. If he didn’t...” Gintoki took a breath, not wanting to think about what would have happened if Hijikata had not defended himself. 

Another growl escaped his throat, “Get out of here before I change my mind.” 

The man yelped and scrambled away, tripping over his own foot along the way. Gintoki sighed, pulling his phone out to send a message to Kondo. The commander could continue to keep track of filth like that even outside Kabukicho.

When the neko had come up to him, Gintoki assumed the worst and would have undoubtedly killed the man without hesitation, but the realisation that Hijikata had defended himself and even inflicted multiple serious injuries was the only thing that stopped him from ripping the man apart. 

He knew he shouldn't compromise the existence of survivors from the massacre, but going feral was something he had always struggled to control, especially when it came to those he cared about. 

Gintoki took deep breaths to calm himself down, letting his features morph back before he stepped out of the alley. 

He looked at the bag in his hand. Well, whatever. Time to head home, Kondo and the old man would take care of the rest.

After looking at the serious damage the other man had taken, he wasn’t about to keep his fierce neko waiting.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Edit: If you read what I typed here last night when I was drunk, let's pretend you didn't 👀 
> 
> 😅 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'd love to know what you think! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! First off, I apologise. I said fast updates and then I stopped updating for a month even though I already had the chapters written out. It took me a long time to get around to editing this chapter because of work irl, and also because I wanted to add many things, so I sat on this chapter for a while. To those still reading, thank you for waiting <3
> 
> But I’m back with an EXTRA long final chapter, complete with angst, sex, fluff, TWO mini epilogues and a lengthy ‘Extras’ section for those interested in more of this AU, or have questions about the backstories that I didn’t delve into in the main fic. :D 
> 
> Also, I’m so so honoured that the wonderful, amazing [Luckystars1015](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckystars1015/pseuds/luckystars1015) drew stunning art of Neko Hijikata for this fic (which I forgot to link last chapter because I was intoxicated when I posted that lol). 
> 
> If you haven’t seen it yet, please view the art and give her all your love here:  
> [Neko Hijikata art](https://twitter.com/luckystars1015/status/1327837157684350976?s=20)
> 
> Edit: Luckystars drew ANOTHER AMAZING art for this I'm crying!! Please view it here and give her so much love (Slight spoiler for this chapter - you can view it after reading if you prefer): [Art of hybrid Gintoki](https://twitter.com/luckystars1015/status/1344885641331560448?s=20)
> 
> I’ll let you get on with the chapter and see you at the end! <3

* * *

Gintoki opened the door to the hybrid sitting calmly at the dinner table. Or at least, the neko tried to appear that way, but Gintoki knew better. Hijikata’s tail and ears were fully alert, instantly focusing on him the moment he stepped into the house. The sleek black tail twitched. 

He was easy to read.

Hoping to calm his hybrid down, he smiled teasingly, “Worried about me?” 

“Tch, who would be worried about you?” Then Hijikata’s eyes widened and his feline ears flattened as he realised what he had just said, “I-uh-I meant-”

Gintoki sighed, “Oi, you don’t have to be so formal with me.” 

The neko remained silent, but his tense shoulders visibly relaxed.

Gintoki walked to the dining table and bent down, looking straight into Hijikata’s conflicted eyes. He could almost see the passing through the ocean blue eyes and waited for the neko to ask. 

To his surprise, Hijikata gently pushed him back and stood up instead. Their fingers brushed and Gintoki gently held the dark haired hybrid’s hand as Hijikata reached to grab the grocery bag, making sure not to startle him by gripping too harshly after what the neko had just been through.

“Aren’t you going to ask?” 

A black ear twitched and Gintoki felt his own nervousness bleed out of him as Hijikata turned his hand over to hold his hand firmly. 

“Dinner first,” Toushirou started, then he looked down at himself, remembering how the man had groped him all over and added, “actually before that, I need a bath. I can still smell him on me.” 

Gintoki felt a rush of anger at the thought of that vile man’s touch lingering on the slender neko, and noticed Hijikata staring at him.

“Did he…” He trailed off, afraid to complete his question. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know, but if Hijikata needed medical help he would need to know. The neko intertwined their fingers and squeezed, acknowledging that he understood what Gintoki meant. 

“No. Tried to before I scratched his face off and kicked the shit out of him,” Hijikata replied proudly, a smirk on his face. 

Gintoki couldn’t help but feel pleased at the fierce glint reflected in the depths of the neko’s eyes. Hijikata was pretty and dangerous, a lethal combination. 

Then he let go of Gintoki’s hand and turned towards the bathroom.

Gintoki watched as Hijikata left, his tail brushing the floor as he swept past him and disappeared into the room. He looked at the bag in his hands.

Now, if only he knew what the hell that bottle of mayonnaise was for. 

* * *

Toushirou did not want to talk. 

He sat in the bathtub, sinking in until the water was just below his nose, dreading the conversation with Gintoki. The man wanted to talk but Toushirou wasn’t ready. 

He was sure Gintoki was going to send him away. He had spent months lounging around the house and living off the little money the Yorozuya made. He was naturally an early riser and had accidentally woken an irritated Gintoki up many times, he got too comfortable and argued with the man sometimes, he needed someone to accompany him every time he left the house...the list went on and on. 

And today, he did nothing but get into more trouble. 

No wonder his previous partner kicked him out. How could anyone _not_ get tired of him? 

Toushirou teared up at the thought. He didn’t want-he wasn’t ready to leave the warmth of this home. 

He also didn’t want to leave the silver-haired man he had grown so attached to. 

Toushirou stepped out of the bath and dried himself. He grabbed Gintoki’s yukata and wrapped it around himself. He had his own yukata now—yet another thing the yorozuya boss had bought for him. But there were days he liked to wrap himself up in the larger, white yukata decorated with blue swirls. 

It made him feel like he had Gintoki with him all the time. 

A light blush flushed across his cheeks. What would Gintoki think if he knew the kind of embarrassing thoughts Toushirou had around him? 

He couldn’t help it, the man would often walk around shirtless with both sides of his yukata hanging off his waist whenever it was too hot. Toushirou wasn’t immune to a fit man and found himself sneaking one too many glances at the broad chest, wishing he could curl up and nuzzle on it. 

He may or may not have had dreams about that chest and was thankful that Gintoki slept like the dead. 

Toushirou had never been so utterly drawn to someone else, not even to his previous partner.

Speaking about the jerk who threw him out, he remembered how the man had always praised him in bed. That was the only time he ever felt like he was worth something, and he knew just how male nekos were desired. 

He also knew there was nothing else he could give. 

Toushirou wiped his tears. He looked into the mirror, frowning as his tail fur had fluffed up from the towel drying and pulled out his brush, carefully working his way through taming it. 

There was also how Gintoki had still not told him anything about how he was a hybrid himself. 

Oh yes, Toushirou wasn’t stupid, he had seen the way Gintoki’s face changed everytime he got angry.

The first time they met, he could write it off as something his mind conjured up. He had also seen brief instances of a shift whenever Gintoki got emotional. But today, there was no doubt that the man was also a hybrid. Toushirou had watched the man almost transform before getting a hold of himself in public, and had seen his eyes turn earlier when he mentioned the man’s smell.

There was no way it was his imagination.

But Toushirou was a hybrid too, and he would not have reported him for hiding his hybrid traits. Was Gintoki a prey type hybrid? Even though hybrids were mostly human, they had instincts similar to their animal counterparts, so prey type hybrids were still instinctively wary of predator type hybrids who they didn’t trust. 

Was that why the yorozuya tried so hard to hide his hybrid side from Toushirou, a predator type? Did he not trust him? 

He paused his grooming and watched his ears twitch in disappointment. 

If he wasn’t worth keeping around, why would Gintoki bother telling him anyway? 

If he wanted to stay, he had to prove his worth. 

* * *

Dinner was a silent affair. 

Gintoki didn’t know what the mayonnaise was for, so he decided to whip up some mayonnaise fried rice and topped it with azuki beans. He preened when he saw the neko brighten after taking a bite of his creation.

He wanted to say something, but could see Hijikata’s mind buzzing with thoughts. Not wanting to pressure the hybrid, he decided to wait.

On the other side of the table, Toushirou had made a decision. He would offer Gintoki the only thing he could give—his body that was apparently worth a lot at the red light district—and hope he could pleasure the man enough to convince him that Toushirou was worth keeping around. 

He could keep it purely physical, maybe even offer to let the man pretend he was someone else. He just needed a reason to convince the yorozuya that he was worth keeping around until he inevitably got sick of him. 

He didn’t need to tie Gintoki down with feelings. He didn’t need Gintoki to treat him like he was someone precious. He didn’t need Gintoki to trust him with his secrets. He didn’t need Gintoki to love him back. 

He didn’t. 

So why did his heart feel so heavy? 

* * *

After dinner, Toushirou found himself sitting nervously on Gintoki’s futon in their shared room. His hair was mussed up just right and his feline ears were alert. He had combed through his sleek black tail again, making sure that it was free of knots and groomed well, the way his mother had taught him to. 

Gintoki walked into the room, raising his eyebrow in question when he saw Hijikata on his futon instead of the one they had bought for him, but decided not to point it out as he saw how nervous the neko looked. 

He climbed onto the futon, sat next to Hijikata, and started to scratch behind his ears. The hybrid melted under his hands and tilted closer to him, purring under his touch. 

Gintoki loved hearing Hijikata’s soft purrs. He also felt pride well up in him at how such a pretty hybrid had chosen to trust him. He knew better than others that cat hybrids purred subconsciously only when they had complete trust in the person they were with. 

He traced a finger along a black ear, feeling it flick under his touch.

“You’re really enjoying this, huh?” Gintoki teased lightly. 

“Mm.”

Gintoki paused, confused as he expected the neko to disagree with him. Instead, Hijikata shuffled closer, pressing up and leaning his weight against the other man.

“Oi, why don’t you just sit on my lap then huh?” 

With a pretty blush smattered across his cheeks, the neko lifted himself up and slid onto Gintoki's lap, the man's hands instantly shifted to hold his hips. 

Gintoki looked into shy blue eyes, searching for answers. 

Toushirou hesitated at Gintoki’s reluctance. He shifted to make himself more comfortable and saw red eyes flash.

With a burst of courage, Hijikata leaned forward and placed a tentative kiss on Gintoki's lips, almost crying in relief at the contact he had dreamt about for so long. 

Not having been pushed off, Toushirou leaned back in, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss and feeling relief when he felt Gintoki reciprocate. He knew intimate kisses weren’t necessary, but he selfishly wanted to feel as though he was loved, even if for a moment.

They stayed in that position, the hybrid on the man's lap, slender hands holding on to broad shoulders as Gintoki slid his hands up and down Toushirou's waist and hips, feeling every subtle curve along the way as they kissed. 

Toushirou pulled away. He noticed his tail had decided to wrap itself around Gintoki's waist at some point, pulling him even closer to the man. 

The neko leaned in, angling himself so that Gintoki's too-large yukata slid off a shoulder and revealed a nipple. 

He knew first hand how much a little bit of skin from a housecat hybrid could rile men up. 

Hands held his waist, and Toushirou took that as a positive sign to continue. He ground his hips down, feeling Gintoki jerk up in response. 

He wasn’t hard. Not even a stir. 

Toushirou’s confidence dropped. Was he not good enough? 

He ground his hips down harder. 

Nothing.

He wasn’t good enough. He wasn’t pretty enough, he wasn’t desirable enough. 

Gintoki was the only one he would willingly have sex with, even if it was purely physical, and he didn’t want him. 

His hands fell to the side. He had nothing left to give. 

Just when he was about to break down, he felt gentle hands cup his cheeks, thumbs wiping under his eyes. 

When did he start to cry?

“Hey, look at me.” 

Toushirou slowly looked into the red eyes in front of him. 

"I want to, okay? You're the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. I’d be crazy not to want you." 

Toushirou felt fresh tears well up in his eyes. 

Gintoki brushed away the tears under his eyes again and pulled the neko against his chest. Hijikata latched onto him without hesitation. 

"But not with someone who is sitting on my lap and crying for the wrong reasons."

Toushirou buried his face into Gintoki’s neck and Gintoki stroked his hair. 

“I’m sorry.”

Gintoki wasn’t angry with him. Gintoki still held him. 

He felt the man nip his nose. “I can see you thinking again. Tell me what’s going through that head of yours.” 

His voice quietened, “Please don’t throw me away. 

“I can do anything. I can cook, clean, and um-take care of your other needs. You can even pretend I’m someone else.” He choked down a sob at the painful thought.

Gintoki’s voice darkened, “Is this why you want to do this with me? As payment?” 

“No! Yes-I mean-” 

Toushirou sighed. Since he was already spilling his heart out, why stop now? If he was going to be kicked out, there was no point in hiding. 

Even if Gintoki didn’t trust him, he wanted the other to know that he trusted him with his life. 

The resigned neko continued, “That’s why my previous human kept me around. He kicked me out after he got bored. Gintoki, that’s the only thing I’m good for. I don’t know what else I can give to convince you to let me stay.” 

Gintoki tightened his grip on Hijikata, angered at how the neko was made to feel so worthless. 

“You made this place a home.” 

Blue eyes widened in shock and Gintoki cursed himself internally. How long had Hijikata lived with them, not knowing how important he was to them?

“It was just me and Kagura living in this house before. You already know the two of us just make a useless pair.”

Hijikata let out a tiny snort of laughter, and covered his mouth in embarrassment. Gintoki pulled his hand down, “No. Don’t hide from me.” 

Then he continued, “You come in and suddenly we’re eating properly, and the house is clean and Kagura is spending more time at home than at Shinpachi’s. We wake up on time because of you buzzing about the house in the morning, we go out together, we have meals together.

“Kagura loves it when you brush her hair in the morning and tie it up for her. She’s always talking about how much she loves you and complains about how I’m interfering with her time with you. It’s like she forgot I was the one who let her stay in the first place, that ungrateful brat. You get what I’m trying to say?”

“So, you want me to be your housekeeper and babysitter?” 

“What? This idiot,” Gintoki mumbled. 

“Hey!” 

“I’m trying to tell you that you complete this home!” 

Gintoki felt his face heat at the honest words, but he knew that he had to lay it all out for Hijikata, or the hybrid’s mind would run off with negative thoughts again. 

“It always felt like there was something missing. Kagura and I are too alike and always get into trouble. _You_ bring stability into this chaotic house. Honestly, she’d be devastated if you ever leave. _I’d_ be devastated.”

Toushirou couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

Gintoki rubbed his neck nervously, “I guess, um, I’m asking if you want to stay with us permanently? You don’t have to do all the chores. I don’t want sex-wait no-I want sex. Of course I want sex, you’re so beautiful! Wait-ah this is all coming out wrong. I meant I want sex only if you want to because I like you and I’d be the luckiest to have you want me. Fuck, this isn’t about sex. Sorry let me restart-”

Hijikata chuckled, and Gintoki paused at the soft smile on the neko’s face.

He tucked a piece of dark hair behind the hybrid’s human ears, took a breath, and restarted, “Hijikata Toushirou, you came into my life, our lives, like the perfect piece to our incomplete puzzle. I cannot imagine this place being a home without you here anymore.” 

Gintoki held Hijikata’s hand and continued, “Will you make this your permanent home and live here with me and Kagura? For better or for worse? For sickness and in health? Till death do us part?”

Hijikata started laughing out loud. “You idiot, we aren’t getting married,” he said without any bite to his words. 

Gintoki gave him a cheeky smile, “Not yet.” 

Now Toushirou wanted to cry with relief. Gintoki wanted him to stay. He was the one desperate to stay but Gintoki turned it around to offer him a home and...and a family. He really just couldn’t stop crying today, could he? He tightened his tail that was wrapped snugly around Gintoki’s waist, not wanting to let go. 

“Yes,” Toushirou mumbled. 

“Mm. Then no more secrets. Not between us.” 

All of a sudden, Toushirou felt something soft brush against his own tail. The curious cat hybrid peeked out from his comfy spot against Gintoki’s neck.

A long, bushy grey-white tail patterned with black spots swayed heavily behind Gintoki. 

Blue eyes widened as Toushirou realised that Gintoki wasn’t just hiding his tail because it was small enough to be hidden. Instead, it was much longer than his own tail. 

He pulled away and his eyes registered Gintoki’s light blush as his gaze moved further up. Two rounded ears with tufts of white fur sat on his head. 

“So? Say something.” 

Toushirou saw a glimpse of elongated canine teeth as Gintoki talked. 

“Can I pet you?” 

Gintoki stared at him. “Seriously? That’s all you have to say?!” 

He leaned his head forward anyway, and Toushirou took the chance to bury his hands into soft, silver hair. 

“I already knew.” 

“Oh.” 

“I’m sorry. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” 

“You’re the only one who’s seen me like this since the massacre. ”

The massacre? That meant-

Toushirou’s eyes widened, “You’re a wild type predator...how?”

Gintoki sighed. “I was a child when it happened. The adults who knew the attack was coming managed to sneak the children out into the city. We can hide our hybrid traits, so it wasn’t that hard, you know? The adults revealed themselves to draw the attention away from us children,” his eyes turned distant, lost in memories.

Toushirou silently purred, lightly brushing Gintoki’s fluffy ears, and the large hybrid leaned into his hand. The dark haired neko had been too young to understand what happened during the massacre, he and his mother had lived far away from the wild type predator village. 

As he grew older and experienced the injustice faced by hybrids, he felt the same anger and desire to lash out.

But like every other domesticated hybrid, he had been tamed by the world, helplessly clinging onto any human that showed interest, hoping that he wouldn’t stay on the streets. Only the extremely lucky ones found humans who loved them enough to give them full autonomy over their lives, giving them the freedom to work, own businesses and property. 

Toushirou twirled a strand of curly silver hair, watching it fall back into a wave when he let go, wondering if they could ever be wild and free again, like their hybrid ancestors once were. 

He couldn’t even begin to imagine the kind of pain Gintoki would have gone through, to survive while his kin died for simply being born a wild type hybrid. He clenched his fists. It was unfair and cruel. 

Gintoki continued, “There’re a lot of us. Hidden. Some managed to get into high positions and protect the rest of us. How else can I get away for so long?” 

Hijikata looked away sheepishly. “I thought you were just, um, a small breed. A prey type or something. Easy to hide.” 

“Oi oi, I’m not some tiny bunny rabbit. Gin-san is a mighty snow leopard!” He puffed out his chest and thumped his heavy, spotted tail on the ground to prove his point. 

Toushirou’s pupils dilated as his eyes followed the bushy tail, he really wanted to pet it.

“Cute.” 

“...You’re really hurting Gin-san’s ego here.” 

Gintoki noticed where Hijikata’s eyes were drawn and sighed again, knowing what the excited hybrid in his lap wanted. He moved his tail forward, right next to Hijikata’s arm. 

Toushirou looked at him hesitantly, slowly reaching out to stroke along the tail. 

Gintoki’s tail was so _soft_.

It was also messy. Feeling the urge to groom, he picked up his abandoned brush and started his task on the unruly fur, gently working out the knots and twists. 

He was so focused on grooming the thick silver-white tail that he jolted when he heard a soft growl escape from Gintoki. 

"Shit! Sorry. It just slipped out," the leopard hybrid apologised. 

"Did I hurt you?" 

"No. Just pretend it never happened."

"Then what…oh." 

Gintoki was blushing. 

Oh. 

OH. 

Toushirou had been so caught up in his task and had forgotten that grooming between hybrids who weren't related was a very intimate act. 

While hybrid parents would groom their young cubs as a sign of affection, between couples, it was a stimulant. A form of foreplay really. 

Toushirou bit his lip, watching the wild hybrid squirm in embarrassment, trying his best to avoid pressing up against him, and the neko had a pretty good idea why. 

So cute. 

He leaned towards Gintoki, pressing a quick kiss on his lips, then he shifted himself forward, settling himself directly above Gintoki's straining erection. 

"Hijikata," the leopard hybrid panted, "you don't have to. Sorry-the grooming-was just-" 

Toushirou placed a gentle finger over his lips to shush him and ground down, feeling proud of himself when his partner growled louder and held him harder. He silently winced at the strength of the grip, not wanting to discourage Gintoki, but the other man noticed his reaction and immediately loosened to a comfortable hold. 

Toushirou nuzzled into Gintoki's fluffy hair, smiling as he felt a fluffy ear twitch against his face. 

"Gintoki, I want you. I want you so much. I've never wanted anyone like I want you. I want to know what it's like to be loved by you." 

Love. 

Toushirou stiffened when he realised what he said, but before he could pull away in panic and apologise, Gintoki kissed him and the neko relaxed.

He let out a soft noise of disagreement when he felt himself being slowly lifted off the larger hybrid’s lap. His claws extended to grip onto Gintoki as he was laid down on the futon. 

He felt another soft kiss on his forehead before Gintoki pulled away, and Toushirou watched in a daze as the other removed his yukata and shirt. 

Gintoki caught him staring and smirked, “Can’t have you scratching up my clothes.” 

The neko found himself unable to stop devouring Gintoki with his eyes. How was the man so...large? Toushirou himself was a well built hybrid, but his build was more suited for the speed, agility and flexibility of a housecat. 

That was one of the reasons why house cat hybrids were so highly valued. Unlike the smaller and skittish prey types, they were strong and elegant and emanated an untouchable vibe that many craved. 

Gintoki, on the other hand, had a darker, more dangerous aura. His entire being screamed _wild power_. 

A lesser hybrid might have feared him, but Toushirou wasn’t scared. In fact, knowing that Gintoki was also a cat type hybrid just made him even more curious to explore their differences. 

“Mm. If I threaten to scratch up your clothes, will you walk around like this more often?”

Gintoki chuckled as he climbed back onto the futon and hovered over Toushirou. The neko immediately wrapped a hand around a bicep, his hand not even covering half of the bulging muscle. He moved both hands down the leopard’s chest, marveling at how firm it was. The pure strength he could feel as the muscles twitched under his grasp. 

Toushirou trailed his hands lower, and lower, gently running his fingers and claws lightly over every dip, every line and every scar along the way. His curious hands made its way down to the defined v-line and brushed along the tuft of silver-white hair there. 

He wondered if Gintoki was large _everywhere._

Before he could move further, he felt a tail wrap around his wrist. Toushirou looked up in question and his breath caught as he saw Gintoki’s pupils blown wide with lust, only a ring of red could be seen. 

“Later. You first,” the larger hybrid growled out, and Toushirou caught a hint of thick fangs as he spoke. 

The neko nodded and pulled him down into another kiss, and Gintoki obliged, happy to indulge his hybrid with as many kisses as he wanted. As they kissed, Gintoki undid Toushirou’s yukata, running his hands along his bare skin and enthusiastically swallowing his dark haired partner’s moans as he brushed his fingertips across a nipple. 

He let out a surprised growl and paused when he moved further down.

“No underwear?” 

The already blushing neko turned even redder. 

“Didn’t think I would need it.” 

“You really came in here all ready to seduce me, huh?”

Instead of the ‘shut up’ he expected, Gintoki was once again left stunned as he watched Hijikata melt even further into the futon, blue and white yukata splayed out around him, eyes hooded and fangs extended as he looked up at him through thick lashes and breathed out, “ _Is it working?”_

Then Toushirou wrapped his legs around Gintoki’s waist and pulled the leopard hybrid close enough to grind the man’s clothed groin against his bare skin, gasping as he could finally feel what lay beneath. 

Gintoki really was huge everywhere _._

“Gin-Gintoki...you’re so-I need-” 

“Y-yeah? Tell me what you need.” 

Instead of answering, the neko reached down to undo his pants, pushing it down impatiently and moaning in appreciation as a massive, thick cock that was flushed red from the rush of blood bounced out excitedly, as though it was happy to be finally free from the confines of the evil bounds of Gintoki’s pants. 

Toushirou looked up desperately at Gintoki as he struggled to remove the other man’s pants from his position, silently urging him to help. 

Gintoki pulled away, quickly removing the final pieces of clothing before returning to his hybrid, who trapped him between his thighs again without hesitation and wrapped a hand around his cock. 

He let out a moan of appreciation and bucked up into the warm hand as his neko lightly pressed down on the tip with his thumb and ran delicate fingers over the ridges and veins. He wrapped his own hand around Hijikata’s slender cock. Hijikata wasn’t small by any means, but Gintoki had large hands and was able to engulf the width of the neko’s flushed cock with one hand. He moved his hand up and down, drinking in the moans and blue eyes blown wide with lust as Hijikata thrusted up into his hand.

Toushirou growled and his tail thumped as his own hand was unable to wrap comfortably around Gintoki’s massive length. Frustrated, the neko tightened his legs around Gintoki and flipped them over, finding his balance by placing his hands on his partner’s chest. Now that his tail was finally free, he wrapped it snugly around Gintoki’s cock and stroked.

Precum bubbled out from the tip, staining his pristine black tail with white droplets as he rubbed his tail over, spreading the cum around to lubricate the cock. Toushirou smirked as he watched the leopard hybrid’s eyes cloud over with pleasure, moving his tail up and down faster, as he bounced on Gintoki’s lap and stroked his own cock with his hand at the same time. 

He stroked his other hand through the cum collected on his tail and reached behind, penetrating himself with his fingers, impatiently trying to loosen himself up to take Gintoki. 

Not wanting to end without feeling the other inside him, he stopped and leaned down, panting from exhaustion and stimulation from using all three appendages at once.

He felt arms wrap around him and run gently across his back as he laid on top of Gintoki, “Gin-G-”

“Shh, it’s okay. I’ve got you.”

Gintoki gently lifted Hijikata off his lap and positioned him on his hands and knees.

“Is this position okay? You prefer your tail to be free right?” 

The tail in mention swayed happily and brushed Gintoki’s face in approval before wrapping around his cock again, tugging him towards the hole in front of him. 

Gintoki chuckled as he moved closer and held Toushirou’s hips. He stroked his own cock a few times, making sure that it was lubricated enough.

The neko bent lower, arching his back and lifting his hips up. His tail let go of the cock it gripped onto and lifted straight up, ensuring that Gintoki could see all of him. He reached back and pulled his cheeks apart, presenting himself to the large hybrid behind him, purring in joy when he heard a dark growl of approval. 

As a reward, he felt a blunt head nudge at his hole, pushing in slowly. He dropped his head down to his arms, moaning at the stretch and whining when Gintoki stopped just before the head popped fully inside. 

“Is this too much?” 

Toushirou tried to push back to get more cock inside of him but Gintoki’s grip on his waist was too firm.

“No! No-please. Don’t stop! Gin-please!” 

He felt a kiss on his neck. 

“Okay okay. Sorry,” Gintoki apologised and draped himself over Toushirou’s back, intertwining one of his hands with the neko’s as the other wrapped around his waist. 

He nuzzled into his neck, nipping the side with his fangs in warning. Then, he thrust in all the way, holding firmly onto his hybrid to prevent him from jerking forward. 

Toushirou howled at the feeling of being filled all at once, the heavy weight of a massive cock settling inside him. 

Gintoki started to thrust, holding Toushirou close to himself and breathing in his scent as he slowly dragged his length in and out of the enticing warmth, placing soft kisses and nips all over his neck and back as the neko moaned in appreciation. 

“You’re so perfect,” Gintoki said as he placed another kiss on the back of Toushirou’s neck, wondering how he could get so lucky to have the beautiful, loving neko in his arms. 

_Gentle._

Gintoki was so gentle that Toushirou felt tears well up in his eyes and spill onto the pillow beneath him. 

He could feel every movement, every ridge and vein of the cock dragging along his walls, hitting him in places he never thought possible. He cried out in pleasure, feeling himself tighten briefly around Gintoki. It was as though his body was perfectly moulded just for the silver haired hybrid. 

Gintoki held him close, wrapping as much of himself around Toushirou as though he was someone so incredibly precious. For the first time in many years, the neko hybrid truly felt safe and protected. 

Toushirou wondered how he got so lucky to be held by the gorgeous, gentle leopard. 

He pushed back onto Gintoki as he felt himself getting close. Gintoki sped up his pace as he thrusted into the neko and wrapped his own fluffy tail around Toushirou’s cock to stroke him to completion. 

“Gintoki!” 

Toushirou cried out as he came, spilling cum all over the spotted, white tail, slumping over in exhaustion. Gintoki continued to ride him through his orgasm, finally cumming inside the neko. 

Gintoki pulled out and rolled to the side, not wanting to collapse on top of the already tired hybrid. 

“How did I get so lucky?” 

Hijikata turned towards him and mumbled, "I'm the one who's lucky." 

Gintoki pulled his neko to his chest, "I guess we're both lucky."

He looked down at the exhausted Hijikata who nuzzled into his neck and held him closer, entangling their legs and tails together.

“Mm. Tired,” Hijikata mumbled into his neck.

“Go to sleep. I’ll clean us up.”

Gintoki placed a kiss on a soft, dark furred ear as Hijikata drifted off to sleep. 

As he laid in bed, gazing at the sleeping neko, he thought about how he hoped Hijikata would eventually regain his confidence after all those years of being told that he couldn't be himself. That he was abandoned because he wasn't obedient and demure like what was expected of hybrids.

He chuckled to himself. Gintoki wanted someone who would challenge him. Someone to banter with. Someone he could tease and they would tease him back. After seeing glimpses of Hijikata's real personality slip out once in a while, he knew that his neko was perfect for him. He could only hope that he was good enough for Hijikata as well. 

Well, it was a work in progress. Years of being told that acting one way would result in abandonment couldn't be undone in just a few months.

But Gintoki was willing to wait. 

He knew that from the moment he ran into a black haired house cat hybrid, collared and tugged along by a chain and saw the rebellious fire in those blue eyes, that he was in it for the long haul. 

He smiled, he really was lucky to fall in love with Hijikata Toushirou. 

* * *

**_Epilogue 1_ **

“...What are you doing?” 

Gintoki jumped at the sound of Hijikata’s voice, blushing in embarrassment as he whipped his tail out of his mouth. 

Hijikata stepped forward, looking at him with suspicion. “Were you biting your tail?”

“No!” 

Unfortunately, Gintoki’s tail betrayed him and started swaying in front of his face. Hijikata smirked confidently, “You were definitely biting your tail again.” 

“Shut up! I can’t help it. My stupid snow leopard instincts made me do it.” 

“But you like it, don’t you?"

“...yeah.” 

“Cute.” 

“I’m not cute!”

“Toshi! Look at this, it’s so cute!” the 19 year old Kagura, who had moved out but still came back occasionally to harass them (not that the couple ever minded, no matter what they said), ran up to Hijikata and passed him her phone. Hijikata took one look at it and his eyes sparkled. 

“So fluffy and adorable. The cutest.”

Gintoki bristled, who the fuck was Hijikata looking at and calling cute? _He_ should be the cutest to Hijikata, no one else! Wait no-he was a dangerous, vicious leopard hybrid. Not cute. 

Still. He ripped the phone out of Hijikata’s hands and scrolled down the [ website ](https://theawesomedaily.com/why-do-snow-leopards-bite-their-tails-we-have-adorable-pictures/). It was filled with photos of snow leopards biting their own tails.

Huh. They were quite cute. 

“My cute, fluffy predator,” Hijikata teased. 

“Oi, I’m going to show you who’s the top predator around here. House cat or Snow leopard.” 

Toushirou’s blue eyes shined with excitement. 

“But before that, here.” Gintoki passed him a document, and Toushirou flipped through it. 

He looked up in shock. 

“You…”

“The gorilla wants to officially enroll you into the training programme if you’re interested.”

Toushirou looked down at the documents again, reading the contents over and over. 

Gintoki had introduced him to the Shinsengumi, a police force that hired hybrids and enforced hybrid laws. Toushirou had learnt later on that some of the members, like Kondo, were wild type predators disguising as humans. 

Kondo invited Toushirou to train with the new members, where he learnt to embrace and rely more on his natural hybrid instincts and skills. He had grown to respect the gorilla hybrid, a strong, burly, goofy man with a kind heart and had only briefly mentioned wanting to join the Shinsengumi to Gintoki. 

Toushirou clutched the documents in his hands and ran into Gintoki’s waiting arms. 

* * *

**_Epilogue 2_ **

“Oi, what the fuck are you doing with that mayonnaise?”

Gintoki didn’t know if he could handle watching Hijikata seduce a damn condiment any longer. 

The hybrid had dumped almost a whole bottle of mayonnaise on top of his rice, and instead of eating it normally, decided to lift the bowl up to his mouth and started to lick the mayo off, lapping it up like an actual cat drinking milk. 

Gintoki found himself staring at the pink tongue darting out one too many times, and decided to confront the neko.

Instead of answering, the neko just looked into Gintoki’s eyes and Gintoki recognised the hint of mischief hidden in the depths. 

Then, the cheeky house cat hybrid slowly lapped the mayonnaise directly off the bottle, without breaking eye contact and smirked. 

That sexy, not-so-little shit. What kind of seductive predator had he unleashed onto the world? 

Gintoki couldn’t help the growl that escaped him at the thought of anyone else getting teased by Hijikata that way. 

He refused to acknowledge that he felt a little bit jealous of a mayonnaise bottle. 

Hijikata’s smile widened, knowing that he had caught the snow leopard hybrid’s attention...

...and proceeded to wrap his tongue around the tip of the bottle, letting out a soft moan. 

Gintoki shot out of his seat, knocking his chair back. His fluffy ears and tail popped up almost instantly, and he cursed at his lack of control whenever Hijikata was involved. 

He stalked over to where Hijikata was seated, lifted him effortlessly by the waist and slung him over his shoulder, heading towards their room. 

His sexy hybrid was going to pay for teasing him. 

He slammed the door shut.

…

…

…

Kagura and Shinpachi stared at the two hybrids as the door shut, dinner half eaten.

“...Shinpachi, where did I go wrong in raising that perverted son of mine?” 

Shinpachi just sighed, resigned to the hybrid couple’s antics. “Let’s just go before they start.” 

The two young adults ran out the front door right before the first desperate moan echoed through the house, a growl following right after. 

* * *

**_Extras: For those interested in Gintoki’s and Hijikata’s backstories and other info on this AU that I didn’t delve into in the main fic_ **

* * *

_Gintoki_

  * When Gintoki was a young hybrid cub, he lived with Shouyou, who later adopted Takasugi and Katsura as well. In this AU, Shouyou was one of the adults who died. The three kids then separated. I imagine Takasugi and Katsura leading their own groups, working towards a revolution for hybrids. Of course, true to canon, Takasugi’s group is more extremist compared to Katsura’s. 
  * [I found pictures that represent Shouyou and his 3 brats (Warning! Cuteness overload)](https://www.zooborns.com/zooborns/2011/06/trio-of-snow-leopard-cubs-emerge-at-zoo-basel.html)



_Toushirou_

  * Tamegoro and the rest of the Hijikata family are human. Toshi’s mother was a hybrid and raised him up until she died. Even though she lived separately, Hijikata-dono was listed officially as her human and he granted her full autonomy, so she could work and raise Toshi without worries when she was alive. 


  * After her death, Toshi was the only hybrid in the family when Tamegoro took him in. So the discrimination he faced while living in the household in this AU comes from Toshi being a hybrid. 
  * After the attack on his family where he went feral after Tamegoro got blinded, Toshi ran away, afraid that without Tamegoro’s protection, he would be sold off to Yoshiwara at a young age. Unable to find a job without a human, he ended up on the streets where he was taken care of by some older, abandoned hybrids. Still, even they couldn’t protect him from discrimination. With his spirit and heart broken by the world, he accepted the first human who offered to take him away (the man who was later mentioned to have abandoned him in the main story). 



_Questions nobody asked but the author is answering anyway:_

  1. **Why is Gintoki a Snow Leopard hybrid?** I’ll be honest, I happened to come across the Kuroneko Kareshi manga series again before I wrote this haha. Shingo is a black cat and Kakami is a leopard. I also thought that the traits of a leopard fit Gintoki pretty nicely, so I made Gintoki a snow leopard. I did consider alternatives like Arctic Fox and Arctic Wolf. The fox would have been a nod to Kitsune Gin haha. But I also really wanted to write about snow leopards biting their tail cause that is the cutest thing. [Please view photos of snow leopards biting their tails here](https://theawesomedaily.com/why-do-snow-leopards-bite-their-tails-we-have-adorable-picture). Those fluffy, cute murder felines <3
  2. **Why is Toushirou highly desired?** There are different species of hybrids in this world, so a house cat is just one of them. Most hybrids left in society are prey species (Rabbits, deer, etc...). A domestic, small predator species is rare (housecats). Much less a male cat hybrid, which is why Hijikata is a rare species. And popular in the sex trade as well, because nekos are often very elegant and proud, especially so for the males. These characteristics make them highly desirable and expensive. If Hijikata ended up at Yoshiwara, he would be on Hinowa’s level. ****
  3. **What’s the hybrid-human history like here?** In the past, hybrids used to need to be registered with a human in order to get basic rights (jobs, house, to purchase things…). This is why Hijikata couldn’t survive on his own after being kicked out. There used to be large, wild type predator hybrids (lions, bears, leopards…) living away from the city. But they were massacred many years ago, out of fear as they were considered very dangerous. They couldn’t be controlled and were more than capable of standing up against the humans, unlike the smaller domesticated breeds. After the massacre, there was a huge uproar and debate over hybrid rights. Also, with the wild type hybrids gone, the laws were more amenable to the ones who feared hybrids. That led to the current laws in place. Hybrids no longer need to be registered to a human, hybrid trading etc are all now illegal. Yoshiwara is still, similar to canon, untouchable by the law. Unfortunately, all these changes happened only in recent years, which means that a lot of the old sentiment is still rampant. Also, enforcement of the laws are tricky, with lots of illegal activity ongoing. A lot more change is needed, not just on legislation level. ****
  4. **Why set such a complicated, problematic world for a self indulgent short fic?** Tough question. Honestly, I got carried away and ended up bringing in some heavy themes and other things in a very touch and go manner. This fic was always supposed to be a short one focused on GinHiji so adding too much would have diluted it. So I decided to expand more here, without stuffing everything into the fic itself. I hope the fic was still satisfactory ><



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Luckystars drew ANOTHER AMAZING art for this for New Years I'm crying!! Links to both artworks below:  
> [Chapter 4: Art of Snow Leopard Gintoki biting his tail (Happy New Year!)](https://twitter.com/luckystars1015/status/1344885641331560448?s=20)  
> [Chapter 2: Art of Neko Hijikata](https://twitter.com/luckystars1015/status/1327837157684350976?s=20)  
> -
> 
> Ahhh another fic completed by the end of this year :D 
> 
> I know Gintoki is also technically a neko, since he's a cat hybrid, but for the sake of my sanity when it comes to differentiating between the two, I just kept Toshi as neko. Maybe next time I'll explore my alternative Arctic Fox or Arctic Wolf Gintoki.
> 
> I edited the sex scene to indulge a little (a lot) more in my size kink that inflated (like Gintoki's dick) after looking at Gintoki’s final art for the movie. I mean, the man adopted two kids and has now evolved into a DILF and is just making everyone horny for him. Help us all. 
> 
> Here’s what I’m talking about: [DILF Gintoki is canon](https://twitter.com/curiouskatxx/status/1344147382141743108?s=20)
> 
> I guess these types of fics will be a bit more indulgent than usual because they deviate quite a bit from how I actually see their actual relationship in canon. They act a bit differently because of the difference in background and the addition of their hybrid instincts. But I hope it was still enjoyable for you. :) 
> 
> Also, I got the mayonnaise fried rice inspiration from Kotetsu Kaburagi (if anyone here is a simp for Barnaby x Kotetsu too, just know that you have all my love). I think I have a special affection for gorgeous and adorable dark haired men who like to dump mayonnaise on all their food haha.
> 
> As always, feel free to let me know what you think. Have a happy new year! <3 
> 
> \----------------------  
> Follow me on Twitter (18+): [@curiouskatxx](https://twitter.com/curiouskatxx?s=09)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr (SFW): [katgotyourtonguexx](https://katgotyourtonguexx.tumblr.com)
> 
> Ask me questions anonymously: [CuriousKat’s curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/curiouskatxx)

**Author's Note:**

> This satiates my need for vulnerable Hijikata. 
> 
> If you like spicy, sexy fics with confident Hijikata happily getting manhandled by Gintoki in inappropriate places, do check out my **Yakuza boss Gintoki x Officer Hijikata AU** :  
>   
>  **[Addicted (Oneshot - Complete)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305137)**
> 
> It's a hella spicy oneshot. ;)
> 
> As always, I'd love to know what you think!
> 
> \--------  
> For fic updates:
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: [@curiouskatxx](https://twitter.com/curiouskatxx?s=09)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [katgotyourtonguexx](https://katgotyourtonguexx.tumblr.com)


End file.
